The Game Of Life
by LillithxLuna
Summary: A.U. Charlie, Hurley and Sawyer have been best friends for years. When Sawyer gets dumped, it's up to his friends to cheer him up. Little did they know that Charlie was going to find love for the first time in their attempts.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**I've been wanting to post this story for a long time now, but I kept telling myself to wait until I finished writing it... That was a really bad idea, seeing as it became so much longer than what I intended, so I decided to just post it already. It's an idea I had while watching How I Met Your Mother, and it's kinda like a sitcom, but it has a lot of drama. It's centered around Charlie, Hurley and Sawyer, because I love them :D

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I don't own Lost or any other TV shows/movies/songs that might be mentioned here.

_**The Game Of Life**_

"Come on, Sawyer! You need to get over her!"

"Yeah, dude!"

Sawyer sighed. That's the most concrete answer Charlie and Hurley got from him. He'd been like that since Kate left him.

Stupid Kate.

Both Charlie and Hurley met Sawyer in college. Ever since then Kate was the only woman he was faithful to. He truly loved her. So when she left him for some doctor she met when she was visiting her mother, Sawyer was crushed. It's been sweatpants all day for a month now.

Lucky for Sawyer, Hurley was a very comprehensive boss.

When Hurley won the lottery about a year ago, he used the money to buy his favorite fast food restaurant, Mr. Cluck's Chicken. Sawyer was unemployed at the time, and Hurley needed someone to deal with all the legal stuff. Sawyer had a knack for getting people to do what he wanted, so Hurley made him the C.E.O. of the restaurant.

Hurley decided to put him on sabbatical when Sawyer showed up to work late, drunk and wearing sweatpants.

Today, Charlie came up with the idea to take Sawyer to a strip club. Hurley thought it was a great idea, but wouldn't accompany his friends. Libby, his girlfriend of two years, would kill him.

Charlie, on the other hand, was more than happy to tag along. Sawyer had always been the womanizer of the trio, but when he started to date Kate, Charlie filled his shoes. But that was still back when he was in his brother's band. Charlie had gone a little crazy at that time, with all the sex, drugs and rock 'n roll; emphasis on the drugs. It got to a point where Hurley had to live with him; he was afraid Charlie would end up overdosing.

One of the first things Hurley did after winning the lottery was convincing Charlie to go to rehab. He agreed, after a lot of convincing, but left the band and shunned the rock star lifestyle altogether. After leaving rehab, Charlie missed working with music. So Hurley bought him a small record label, where he could do what he loved without going crazy. Drive Shaft, his former band, kept going without him. But Liam still wanted his little brother to be a part of the band somehow and asked Charlie to produce Drive Shaft's next album. Charlie agreed and they'd been working on it for almost a month.

Back to today, the boys tried to find a way to convince Sawyer to leave his apartment and have some fun.

"Dude, don't you want to see… you know, naked ladies?"

"Yeah, naked ladies always cheer me up," Charlie said mischievously.

Sawyer sighed once again "If you want me to go so badly, why isn't Lardo going?"

Hurley felt uncomfortable "Uh… because of Libby"

"Of course. How could I forget _you_ have a girlfriend," Sawyer said bitterly.

"So? Yet another reason to come! Let's celebrate the fact that we don't have chains on our wrists! We can do whatever we want!" Charlie said excitedly.

Sawyer began to think better "Yeah… if we want to do manly stuff, we'll do manly stuff!"

"Yes!" Hurley and Charlie cried out.

"We can drink beer whenever we want!"

"Yes!"

"And we can stick up dollars up on women's panties!"

"Yes!"

"And then we can take them home and bang them all together!"

Charlie and Hurley stopped cheering "Do you mean _us _together, or _them _together?"

Awkward silence followed. "No, dude-"

"That was way too far, mate."

"-just no."

They all looked away, avoiding eye-contact. "Guess it was too far," Sawyer admitted.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Charlie asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" Sawyer jumped off the couch "But no banging."

"Absolutely," Charlie grinned. Sawyer changed into jeans and they were off.

Hurley dropped them off at the strip club with a "Have fun, dudes!"

Once inside, Charlie could feel a very eerie vibe. The place had a mystic atmosphere, much like the name of the club. After a couple shots of whisky, it was easy to think of "The Island" as a mystical name. He remembered hearing somewhere that the owner of this club used to be in a wheelchair. Maybe that's why it felt like a good place; a place for salvation.

Ironic how a place so filled with sins could give off such a religious feeling.

It wasn't long before Charlie realized he'd lost Sawyer. Well, he was probably having fun. Charlie ordered a drink and sat down on a table near one of the secondary stages.

Those stages were different from the main one. The women didn't actually strip, they just danced. When it ended they'd come down from the stage, offering the men around lap dances.

Right now on that stage a variety of different girls were dancing, but one of them caught Charlie's eyes. In the center of the stage was a beautiful blonde woman, dressed in an outfit that left little to the imagination. As she danced around, Charlie could see she was the start of this act. There was something about her that was different from the other girls; he just couldn't fathom what it was.

Soon, the number was finished and the dancers came down from the stage. Before Charlie could tell what was happening, the blonde stripper made her way to where he was seated.

"Hey, big boy, Would you like a lap dance?"

"Yeah, sure." The woman started her dance.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Charlie."

"Charlie, aye? It's a lovely name. I'm Destiny, by the way." He could tell by her accent that she was Australian. "Why are you here? Bad breakup?"

"No, my friend had a bad breakup. I'm just here for… support."

"Support?" Destiny laughed "Yeah, right. Where is he, maybe I could cheer him up?"

"I lost him a while back," he answered, trying his best to maintain a logical train of thought.

She laughed once again "Well, how convenient. Then I guess I could stay here with you." She sat on his lap, facing him. She got closer and whispered on his ear "I caught you staring."

Destiny could feel that he was getting nervous "Relax, I don't mind."

"I know, I know…" He was once again face to face with her.

Neither the dim lights nor the smoke were able to keep the shine away from the young woman's eyes. They were beautiful, a light shade of blue… a _familiar_ light shade of blue.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Destiny tensed up a little, but relaxed "I don't think so; I've never seen you around before."

"No… it's not from here." Charlie looked at her makeup covered face and remembered something "Where did you go to high school?"

The stripper was taken by surprise at this "What?"

Charlie mentally slapped himself… why did he ask a stripper such a question? Of course, they looked alike but this woman couldn't possibly be _her_. "I'm sorry, never mind." Destiny smiled and continued her job.

Soon enough the song ended and the stripper went to dance on some other guy's lap.

Charlie took a sip of his almost-forgotten drink and mused over his past. Could that stripper be his high school crush? He still remembered her… she was the head cheerleader, very popular and beautiful. He was just another geek. A girl like that would never look at him. Sure enough, she never did. And, truthfully, Charlie never really got over it.

But, he wondered, now girls like her did look at him. Back when he was in Drive Shaft, those girls would practically jump on him. They still do. Now that Charlie is a music producer; a gateway to fame.

He'd never been with anyone because he cared.

Not that Charlie minded that much. He is now what Sawyer was in college. A womanizer. Sometimes he wondered when the parts were reversed. It was probably Kate's fault. Women do have great power over man.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sawyer. Well, a stripper leading a crying Sawyer.

"Hey…are you Charlie?" The brunette stripper asked.

"Yes, what happened?"

"He called me a bitch and started to cry. Also, he keeps repeating the name 'Kate'"

"Oh…" To be fair, the stripper did look like Kate. Poor Sawyer.

"I think you should take him home".

"Yeah, I will… sorry about that," Charlie said, leading his friend to the exit

"Don't worry, this happens a lot," she said with a sad smile.

Once outside, Charlie asked "Okay, wanna talk about what just happened?"

"Stripper looked like Freckles…" he answered in a drunken slur "That bitch, how could she leave me? What does that doctor guy have that I don't?" Sawyer grabbed Charlie by the collar "Tell me, Chuckie!"

Charlie didn't know what to say "I don't know! _She _left you, not me!"

Sawyer slowly calmed down and let him go "You're right." He sighed "I just don't know what to do now. I was so sure she was the one…" He sat down on the sidewalk.

Charlie sat next to him "Sometimes you're so sure about something… that you just refuse to see anything else. And if that something isn't right… everything changes. And you just fall. Because you're not ready for it."

"How do you know, you've never been in love"

"That's exactly how I know." They both sat in silence for a while. "Come on, Sawyer, I'll call a cab." Charlie got up and put his hand out for Sawyer "Let's go home."

_**A/N:** _Any guesses on who the stripper is? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _Just for the record, I don't own Street Fighter. Not even a copy of it :(

**_Chapter 2_**

Charlie woke up early, even though it was Sunday – his only day off. Ever since Sawyer and Kate's breakup, he and Hurley worked out a system for taking care of Sawyer: Hurley got the weekdays and Charlie got the weekends plus Friday.

"Well… what are friends for," he muttered as he walked into the coffee house where Libby worked. She still hadn't arrived when Charlie came in and ordered his coffee.

The place was filled today. As Charlie waited for his order, he heard a woman commenting "Can you believe how slow they are?"

"I know, it's..." Charlie turned to look at her. The same blue eyes from last night stared back at him. "– oh, it's you."

Destiny smiled shyly at him "Charlie, right?"

"Yes… hey, you remembered."

"Yeah, well, it's hard to forget someone who asks such peculiar questions," she laughed.

"Sorry about that," he laughed too. They remained silent until their orders arrived.

"Hey, you want to… have coffee with me?"

"Uh… okay, why not?" They found a table and sat down. "Is your friend better now?" She asked.

"No… I think it got worse. I'm going to check on him later."

"Yeah, sometimes that happens…" she took a sip of her coffee "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a music producer," he answered proudly.

"Oh, that must be really cool… do you know any big names?"

"Not many. Do you know Drive Shaft?"

"Sure, they're huge!"

"I'm producing their next album. Well, the lead singer is my brother, so…"

"Wow… that's amazing!"

"It is." Charlie felt almost dirty for hitting on a stripper "So, do you… do anything else?"

"No..." Destiny sighed "it's funny actually, yesterday you asked me about high school… and I remembered mine. I was a cheerleader – the head cheerleader. My life was perfect. I had good grades, an amazing boyfriend and power. Now… well look where I am."

She sipped her coffee "You know, a year ago or something I read on the paper about that guy that won millions in the lottery… I went to high school with that guy. He used to be what me and my friends called a 'loser'. Now he's living the life and I can barely afford rent."

Charlie had listened carefully to everything. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable to hear this woman go on and on about her life, he was able to put something together.

"Sorry that you had to hear all that, I mean..." she turned and he was staring deep inside her eyes "What?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"You know my name, you heard it yesterday."

"But that's not your real name."

A cold chill went down Destiny's spine. "I have to go."

She got up and almost ran out of the place. Charlie followed her. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," she said, almost running along the street, not looking back.

"Claire!" He called and she stopped dead on her tracks. He caught up to her.

"I just wanna talk to you," Charlie said.

"How do you know my name?" Claire shot back.

"Because I went to your high school. I know you don't remember me, but I certainly remember you."

"I gotta go, Charlie."

And she walked away.

Charlie just stood there for a while. Then he sighed and turned, headed to Sawyer's house. He'd deal with this later.

* * *

Claire sat on her bed, looking at her senior year yearbook. She was more than frustrated to hear about yet another person from her past with a great life. It made her wonder when it all fell down. Probably when Thomas left her.

Yes, that was when her life plan fell through. After that, Claire tried, but just couldn't find a job. She still doesn't know why she became a stripper… all she knows is that it was the only way she found to pay her bills.

As she skipped the pages, she found what she was looking for: _Charles H. Pace_

It really was true.

In all honesty, Claire didn't remember him at first. But now, some things were starting to come back:

He was in the school band;

His only friend was Hugo Reyes, or Hurley, as he liked to be called;

Sometimes he liked to tell jokes in class. All her friends made fun of them, but secretly, she thought they were funny.

Claire sighed "Where the fuck did I go wrong?"

At that moment, Shannon, her roommate, walked in "Hey, are you okay?"

"Well, not really."

"Something happened at the club?" Then Shannon saw the yearbook on Claire's hand. Last time this happened was when Hurley won the lottery. "Oh god, who won the lottery this time?"

"No one." Claire sighed "It's just that yesterday I gave a guy from my high school a lap dance."

Shannon was confused "…Claire, the guy was at a strip club! How could that life be better than yours?"

"But it is. I ran into him today and he remembered me. Turns out he's rich and famous now."

"Ouch. Lucky for me, I'll hardly ever run into people from my high school here in New York."

"Not helping, Shan!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry that people's lives are better than yours? My life isn't that much of heaven either!"

Claire sighed. Typical Shannon. Always turning the subject on herself. It made Claire wonder for the millionth time why they were friends. Then she'd remember.

Shannon's life wasn't too different from her own.

Shannon first came to New York in hopes of becoming a ballerina. She was doing well, until her father died and her step-mother cut her off the money of his will. Then, her step-brother Boone; who helped her pay the bills; moved back to Los Angeles. She ended up broke, and when she was about to be evicted, Shannon finally got a job. She became a stripper. Somewhere along the way she forgot why she moved out of California.

All she wanted was the money.

One day, Claire came along. Scared and shy, she started to steal Shannon's spotlight at the club. At first, she was jealous. But as she got to know Claire, they became best friends. So when Claire was forced to move out of her apartment, she came to live with Shannon.

"Yeah, okay, Shannon. Are you hungry?"

"That's what I came here for, let's go have some lunch."

"Sure, let's go."

And that's why they were friends.

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Aw, come on!" Charlie whined as he lost once again. After checking in on Sawyer, he decided to go to Hurley's. After all, Hurley lived across the hall from Charlie.

As the brit filled Hurley in on Sawyer's state, they decided to play a video game.

"That's it, you can't pick Zangief anymore!"

"Dude, you suck. You could get Zangief and I could get Blanka that I'd still win," Hurley replied as he selected Blanka.

"Fine." And they started another round. "Sawyer went back to stage one."

"I don't know what to do about him anymore."

"Well, he'll be back in no time."

"I'm not too sure about that… he loved her, dude."

"Yeah, but it's been a month already. That just leaves him with what? One more week of ice cream and romantic comedies?"

"Dude, Sawyer's not a girl."

"He was watching The Notebook when I got there."

Hurley laughed "More reason why I'm right."

"He'll find another girl in no – NO! That's not fair! You can't use shock all the time!" Charlie threw the controller on the couch as he lost the third round.

"Dude, doesn't matter what button I press, he does that!"

"Well, then I'm Blanka!" And they started another round.

"You know you only say that because you've never been in love."

"I have…" Charlie defended.

"Doesn't count when you're a teen. I bet that when you fall in love, you'll get worse than Sawyer if she leaves you."

The brit smirked "Why would she leave me?"

"I don't know, just imagine it. You'd die."

Charlie just shook his head in disbelief. At that moment, Libby walked in "Hey guys! Wow, Charlie, you suck at Street Fighter," she said as she approached the boys on the couch. She gave Hurley a peck as Charlie replied "Yes, thank you."

She laughed, "I'm just saying it because Hurley sucks."

"Hey!" Hurley protested.

"Oh, come on sweetie. I can beat anyone you pick with Chun Li."

Hurley sighed as he made Ken knock Blanka out "She's right."

Charlie was fuming. "I'll take that challenge, Libby."

"All right." Libby got the controller from Hurley and they started another round.

"By the way, when I was coming for my shift I saw you talking to a very pretty girl," she said, pointing at Charlie.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that?" Hurley asked.

"She looked interested in you and, shockingly, you in her," Libby added.

"Who is she? How was a girl able to interest you? I mean, when you're not trying to sleep with her… were you trying to sleep with her?"

"He was looking into her eyes…"

"You know, you should pay attention to your job instead of the customers' lives," Charlie snapped. Libby and Hurley could tell his annoyance wasn't only from losing the game again. "I want a rematch!"

And they started another round.

"Who is she?" Libby asked.

"She's… no one."

"Didn't look like no one to you."

"Yeah dude, just tell us"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He paused the game "She's this girl I knew from high school."

"Who? Do I remember her?" Hurley asked.

"I believe you do. It was Claire Littleton."

"Claire? The cheerleader you were in love with?"

"Wow, Charlie's already been in love?" Libby asked.

"It wasn't love. It was just a crush."

"Dude, you wrote like, 240 songs for her."

"No, I didn't."

"What's recorded on those mix tapes you hide under your bed?"

Charlie looked away, blushing "24_1_ songs I wrote for Claire."

"Oh my god! This is so great! Now you can just show her the songs and she'll fall in love with you!" Libby squealed with the possibility.

Ever since she moved to the same building as Sawyer and he introduced her to Hurley, she tried to return the favor for both Sawyer and Charlie. She'd introduced Kate to Sawyer, back when she worked at the coffee house with Libby. It might not have ended well, but watching Sawyer's cold heart defrost had been one of the best feelings she'd ever felt.

Now it was Charlie's turn.

She loved helping people. That's why she was in med school. Her job at the coffee place was just to pay the bills. Hurley had offered to help her out countless times, but Libby refused. She loved her boyfriend dearly, and, ever since he won the lottery, she'd been trying her best to prove she's not with him for the money. Hurley thinks it's stupid, she doesn't need to prove anything, but Libby insists on it. He is just glad he'd found her.

Despite all this, Hurley was scared that Libby tried to put Charlie and Claire together. Hurley had always hated her. Ever since she transferred to their high school, became the head cheerleader and Charlie noticed her. It might have been great for him, but it was hell for Hurley.

Every time Claire did the most insignificant things; such as the time Charlie's pencil fell on the floor and she picked it up for him; Charlie would go on and on about it for weeks.

_Weeks._

He'd claim that she was slowly falling into his trap and soon they'd be together. That's why there were so many songs. Hurley still doesn't know how he didn't kill his friend - or himself - back then.

And that's how Hurley knew Charlie would go crazy if he fell in love again. He couldn't begin to imagine the terror it'd be to have his friend drooling over Claire again.

In the end, Hurley would be the only one sane of the trio.

"No! I'm not going to fall in love with her!" Charlie said, still blushing.

"I hope not. If it gets as bad as in high school..." Hurley sighed

"You know what? Let's end this talk." He un-paused the game, just in time to lose again. "I want another rematch," he said, looking bothered. Libby and Hurley exchanged a look but decided to let it go.

So they started another round.

* * *

Later, after Libby went home, Charlie and Hurley were hanging out in the balcony. Hurley handed Charlie a beer and said "Talk."

It was a thing they had. When they felt one of them was having problems, the other turned and said 'talk'.

"It's nothing." The American crooked an eyebrow at his friend, who caved "Okay, the problem is not that I ran into her, the problem is _where_ I did."

"The coffee house? Why is that a big deal?"

"I ran into her somewhere else yesterday."

"Where?"

Charlie sighed "The strip club."

"You mean... she's a... you know..."

"A stripper! Can you believe it?" Charlie took a sip of his beer and sighed again. "She gave me a lap dance and I didn't recognize her until this morning!"

"That's not what I was going to say, but that makes more sense." Charlie glared at him.

"So why are you so...weird?" Hurley continued.

"You know... when we were in high school, I looked at the other kids and I couldn't tell where they'd be in ten years. Then I looked at Claire and... Well, I didn't know either, but... I was so sure that her life would be great. Seeing her there was a shock to me."

Hurley thought for a moment "I bet you didn't know I'd win the lottery. Or that you'd quit the band. Or... why you'd quit the band."

"I know, but... I have to see her again," he said, determined.

It was Hurley's time to sigh "You're falling for her. You saw her once and you're already falling for her."

"No, I'm not! She never looked at me before, she won't now. Besides, I just need to ask her a question."

"Right. A question," Hurley said and sipped his beer. He made a mental note that they'd be together in less than a month.

_**A/N:** _So... R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Claire stood in front of the dressing room's mirror, putting on her makeup for the next show. She sighed and hoped she didn't find Charlie there.

Again.

It's been almost two weeks since she'd run into Charlie and he hadn't left her alone since. Every now and then he'd come to the club looking for her. He even found out where she lived. Claire was going crazy. She didn't know what to make of all this. Charlie said he just wanted to talk, she'd just shut him out. But something inside her wanted to talk to him. Something was drawing them together.

"Oh my god, have you seen the new bouncer?" Shannon said as she walked in.

"Is that why you're late?" Claire asked.

Shannon smile mischievously "Maybe... Oh, but he's so nice and smart and handsome... plus, he has an accent!"

"Really? Where's he from?"

"Iraq."

"Iraq? What's he doing in America?"

"I don't know. But I hope his plans include a beautiful all American girl!" Shannon said excitedly.

"You're impossible," Claire said and both girls started laughing. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"What are you laughing at, Faith?" It was the owner of the club, Mr. Locke.

"Nothing, Mr. Locke, we were just getting ready for the show," Shannon answered.

"I see" He walked inside "Faith, you are late and we both know it. And it's your day on the main stage."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Locke. It won't happen again."

Locke nodded. "Destiny, keep an eye on her." He slowly went to the door and left.

"That was close! Shan, you need to be more careful!"

"I know, I will! Come on, we're next," Shannon said and went behind the main stage. Claire went to the back of one of the secondary stages.

Today, Mr. Locke decided to watch how the girls were doing. He did this quite often to keep the quality of his club. Only the richest businessmen frequented The Island.

John Locke founded the club a little after he got out of his wheelchair. It didn't make a lot of sense to people why he decided to invest in a strip club. Locke claims that after he started to walk again he still didn't have a lot to live for. His girlfriend left him, he got fired and his father still had his kidney. One day he met a girl who lived on the street. She was an orphan who'd just gotten evicted. She was living in an abandoned building. Locke said it was a sign that he had to help her somehow. So he bought the abandoned place and build The Island. He likes to believe that he gave this and many other girls a second chance.

Still, most people don't understand why a strip club.

Locke also liked to give new names to the girls himself. Most were mystical of sorts, like Faith and Destiny. Shannon thinks it's because he's a believer; a man of faith. One of the reasons the girls fear him so much. He was mysterious and a little creepy.

After the show ended, Shannon could see a smile on John's face. Lucky for her.

On the other stage, Claire was scanning the room, looking for guys to dance for. She turned around when she heard her name being called. Then she saw Charlie. My god, was he never going to take the hint?

She walked over to where he was seated "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"There's no 'talking' while I'm on the job."

"Well, you know I've been trying to reach you, but you just shut me out."

"Well, maybe it's for the best," she said and started to walk away.

"Claire, wait!" Charlie yelled. She turned back and held down his wrists.

"Don't call me that here. Once inside that door, my name is Destiny, understand?"

He nodded, hoping she'd free his wrists "Good." She released him.

"What time do you get off?" Charlie insisted.

She sighed. "Meet me in the alley beside the club in one hour. Tell me what you want and then leave me alone." Maybe if she gave him what he wanted he'd finally get off her back.

_One hour later_

Charlie didn't have to wait long for Claire.

"Tell me what you want," she started. Charlie turned to face her and saw the impatience in her eyes.

"First of all, I'm sorry I've been... stalking you. But I have to know something."

"What is it? What's so important that you had to follow me around all the time?"

He paused for a moment "Are you happy?"

She gapped at him like he was insane "What?"

"Look, I know this sounds weird, but I have to know. Are you happy? Do you have the life you've always wanted?"

To his surprise, she laughed. Unfortunately, it was a sarcastic one.

"'The life I've always wanted'? Charlie, I'm a stripper! I take my clothes off to pay the bills! Do you think this is what I've always wanted?" She paused and looked at him "Are you having a laugh? Did you do all this to reassure to yourself you have a perfect life?"

"No! No, I honestly would never think of that."

"But that's what it looks like. You're a jerk." She started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go."

"You have your answer. It's no. Just leave me alone." Claire walked to the front of the club, trying to swallow her tears. Shannon was talking to Sayid, the new bouncer, when she spotted her friend "Oh my god, Claire, what happened?"

"Did anyone hurt you?" Sayid asked.

"No, I'm fine. Shan, will you take me home?" Shannon paused for a moment, looking from Claire to Sayid. He'd invited her for a drink. She'd been dying to go out with him ever since he was hired the past week, but she couldn't just leave her friend like that. Shannon wasn't that selfish.

"I'm sorry..."

"Go" Sayid said "We have plenty of time to get to know each other" Shannon smiled at him and led Claire to a cab. "Okay, what happened?"

"He was just having a laugh," Claire said, fuming.

"Who? Your stalker?"

"Yes."

Shannon sighed "Well, nothing good ever comes from stalkers. Let's just go home, go to sleep. You cool your head and tell me everything, okay?"

"'Kay." And they went home.

_**A/N:** _Thanks to everyone who's been reading this :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Charlie woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock on his nightstand: 9:23.

"Bloody hell" He stumbled off his bed and scoured his wardrobe for clean clothes. He was late for the 'Sawyer check-up'. Shit, Hurley would kill him. He was already pissed about Charlie's obsessive manners towards Claire, and now, he failed at the only true commitment he had. Oh, god, what if Sawyer killed himself? That thought made Charlie run straight to the front door.

When he was halfway down the stairs, it downed on him: when he ran out, someone said 'good morning'. From his living room. Charlie lives alone. And Hurley was probably at work by now. And up the stairs he went.

"Well, well, I thought you'd forgotten about me," Sawyer greeted Charlie from the couch when he walked back into the apartment. "By the way, your shirt's inside out."

Charlie was astonished "That's not important! What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?"

"You were late, so I decided to come by and check in on you," Sawyer said, grinning.

Still, Charlie couldn't pick his jaw off the floor "Since when do you leave your home?"

"Since I took your advice," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing.

"What advice?"

"The one you gave me two weeks ago."

"Two weeks...?" Charlie mumbled, trying to remember anything. Two weeks ago... That was when his 'quest for Claire' started. But what does that have to do with Sawyer?

Sawyer looked up from the book he was reading to look at his friend. The brit was never going to remember "How 'bout I freshen your memory? You told me I was getting fat."

Charlie furrowed his brow "Oh... I remember that. But, you know, breaking in my apartment just to sit on my couch and read a book isn't exactly athletic."

"First of all, I didn't 'break in'. Jabba gave me a spare key. Second of all, I know that. I didn't say I was exercising right now."

"Oh. Okay, I guess." Charlie sat down on the couch next to him "So, what you reading today?"

"Carrie."

"Carrie? Doesn't sound like the kind of stuff you read."

And it wasn't. Sawyer would never pick up a Stephen King book on his own.

"Well, Chuckie, my evening jog opened my mind to new things"

Charlie looked curious "Really? Do go on."

* * *

_Sawyer watched the people walking calmly around the park. Every now and then a couple would catch his eye. He sighed and thought if it was a good idea to run in the park. Well, that's what he thought he'd do when he left his house for the first time in two months. But instead he'd been seated on a bench, glaring at every couple he saw._

_Yes, he was still bitter._

_Just then, a couple sat down on the bench next to his. That was Sawyer's cue. He got up and awkwardly stretched. He felt stupid doing it, so he gave up and started to jog. He slowly picked up the pace and was glad he still knew how to._

_It had really been too long since he'd done anything at all. Charlie's remark about his weight was like a wakeup call. He needed to get his pride hurt to start living again._

_So Sawyer went running at Central Park every evening._

At least, that's what he told Charlie. In reality, there was another reason he'd go running every day.

On Sawyer's third day, he was knocked down by a fellow runner.

"Son of a bitch," he said as he got up and analyzed the bruise on his arm. The person who knocked him down kept running, oblivious to the world "Hey, come back here!"

And he ran after the person. When he got near enough, he grabbed their arm and turned them around. It was a woman, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail "You think you can just run around, knocking people down and just get away with it?" Sawyer said, a little more irritated than he intended.

"What?" The woman took her ear buds off and looked at him, clearly confused.

"That's exactly what you heard."

The lady still looked dumbfounded "If I did knock you down, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Fine," he said and looked again to where he scratched his arm. It was bleeding pretty badly "Son of a bitch," he repeated.

The woman was looking at it too "Are you okay?"

"Everything's just dandy."

"Are you sure? I'm a doctor, I could check it for you" she reached for his arm, but Sawyer pulled away.

"I don't need your help," he said and walked away. The lady shrugged and resumed her running.

The next day, when Sawyer got to his usual bench, someone was already using it to stretch. As he got closer, he recognized the runner from the day before. She recognized him as well "Hi. How's your arm?"

Sawyer looked at his arm and realized all he did was clean the wound "It's alright. Doctor said if I had waited any longer, they'd have to cut it off"

To his surprise, she laughed "I feel bad for almost tearing your arm off. Maybe I could make it up to you."

"And how would you do that, Blondie?"

"We could go for a cup of coffee."

Sawyer grinned at her, interested in the idea. It might look that he was hitting on her, but he wasn't thinking about that now. It's been a long time since he'd spoken to anyone besides Charlie, Hurley and occasionally Libby. "Alright. But with one condition."

"What is it?"

"We'll race. First one to reach that tree wins" he said and pointed to a tree about two miles away.

"What happens if you win?"

"You'll pay."

"And if I win, you'll pay."

"That's right." They positioned themselves side by side "Ready?"

"Yes."

"One, two, three, go!" And off they went. Sawyer didn't know if it'd be best for him if he won or lost. So he just ran. Something he hadn't done in a while. It seemed liked everything he did had something to do with manipulating people. He could easily win this race if he wanted; not because he was faster or because he had a better technique, but simply making that lady think he won. How? Well, Sawyer had his ways.

But for some reason, he didn't want to do that today. It's been a while since he'd done anything at all, and he was open for new experiences now.

When the runners were close to the tree; the woman in the lead; Sawyer sprang forward with all his might. When they reached the imaginary finish line, only a photo could tell who won.

"I win!" The woman said.

"No way, Blondie, I won." Both of them stopped to catch their breath "How we gon' tell who pays?"

"We could go dutch."

"Sounds great. May we go?" He said, in mock formality.

"Sure. Just one question."

"Shoot."

"What's your name?"

Sawyer thought for a moment "James." It was a day of new experiences, right?

"I'm Juliet."

* * *

_At the coffee house_

"So what's your story, Blondie?" Sawyer asked Juliet, while they waited for their coffee.

"I moved here about a month ago, so I'm still getting used to things"

"From where?"

"Miami."

"Why did you move?"

"I'm a doctor and I'm doing a research. It brought me here." Sawyer turned his eyes as soon as she said 'doctor'. "You seem to really love doctors," she asked playfully.

He sighed "It's just that you people have to say who you are first chance you get."

Juliet laughed "It's only mostly true. But that's not why you hate doctors."

Sawyer was taken aback "What?"

"What happened? Did someone you know died of a medical mistake?"

For the first time, Sawyer didn't have an answer. All he had was the truth. He sighed "No. Just... my girlfriend left me for a doctor."

"Oh, well. White jackets are very sexy." He tried to laugh at the joke, but couldn't. Their beverages arrived, and Sawyer was quick to drink his. "I'm sorry," Juliet continued. "If it helps, I'm not very fond of doctors either."

"Why not?"

"My ex-husband was a doctor," she replied with a scoff.

"Well," Sawyer grinned and raised his cup "welcome to the club, Blondie," and they toasted.

They turned the subject on lighter things until Juliet looked at her watch "Shit, I have to go."

"It's alright. It's getting late actually." Juliet smiled and Sawyer walked her outside.

"So, will I see you tomorrow at the park?"

"Of course, Sweet cheeks."

"Okay. Bye, James."

And that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. They ran together every day from then on. They talked about many things; both of them still had subjects they liked to avoid. But for a friendship of two weeks, it was like they've known each other for a long time. But what Juliet never told Sawyer was that she wasn't the one that knocked him down that first day. It didn't matter though.

She could live with that.

* * *

"So you're running everyday... just for fun?" Charlie asked when Sawyer finished his story.

"That's right." The southerner went back to his book.

"I don't buy it. I mean, why are you reading Stephen King?"

"I never said the book had anything to do with the running."

"Yes you did!" The brit said grinning. "Something's off."

Before he could start interrogating Sawyer, Hurley walked in. He looked very upset. "Dude! Did you go to work yesterday?"

"I'm on vacation, remember?" Sawyer said.

"Not you, _him_! Liam called me and said you didn't show up yesterday!" Charlie just kept quiet. "Dude!"

"Alright, I may have... forgotten about some things, but I promise it was just yesterday," Charlie admitted.

"He said you've been spacing out a lot," Hurley replied in an accusing tone.

"Sorry, okay. It won't happen again."

"I hope not."

"I mean it. It's over. I won't... look for her again."

Sawyer looked up from his book "Hold on a sec, _her_?"

"He didn't tell you about the girl he's been stalking?" Hurley asked as he joined the boys on the couch.

"What?" Sawyer laughed "Is that how you get girls to sleep with you?" He laughed harder "And your shirt's still inside out!" Charlie took his shirt off and fixed it with a grunt.

"It's not that, dude, he's in love with her."

The southerner looked shocked "Wow, Chuckie, love? _That's _what's off."

"I'm not in love with her!" Charlie yelled angrily.

"Right. And Jabba here isn't fat," the other blond teased.

"Not nice, dude." Hurley replied "And seriously, he didn't tell you? What do the two of you talk about?"

"He spends all day telling me that 'love is overrated'. And that I was losing my abs!"

Hurley turned to the brit, who was bright red "Seriously, dude?"

"I'm not in love with her! I just wanted to know if she was happy," Charlie said, almost desperate.

"Dude, she's a stripper," the large man said, matter-of-factly.

Sawyer was taken by surprise "Wait, what?"

"Please tell me you didn't ask her that," Hurley pleaded.

"I... might have," Charlie answered.

That was it for Sawyer. He started to laugh like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Hurley just face-palmed "Dude, even _I _know you shouldn't do that."

"He's...in love...with...with a...with a stripper!" Sawyer said between laughs.

"Hey! I'll have you know she's a good girl!" Charlie defended.

"He admitted it!" Hurley yelled and pointed at him.

"What? I didn't say I'm in love with her!"

"But you didn't deny it." Now Hurley was laughing too.

"That's it, I'm out!" Charlie said as her stormed out and slammed the door.

"He's so stupid! This is his apartment!" Sawyer just couldn't stop laughing.

"He's just a little forgetful because he's in love!" Hurley joined in the fun.

"_I heard that!_" Charlie screamed from the stairs "_And I'll be back in ten minutes!_"

* * *

_**A/N:** _I'd like to thank Pro PandaBear for the lovely review! Seriously, you have no idea how much that meant to me. Specially since English is not my first language... so I'm glad that I haven't had too many grammar mistakes! And don't worry, Claire is one of my favorite characters too, I promise I won't be mean to her! Anyways, until the next update, guys :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_Like I said in my other fic, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot of tests to study for combined with a case of writer's block... Luckily, it's all good now.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Shannon was cooking lunch when Claire walked in the kitchen. The roommates had stayed up most of the night, eating ice cream and letting all their frustrations about men out. It'd been a while since they had done that.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Shannon asked.

"I guess" Claire sat down by the counter "Why are you cooking?"

She shrugged "No reason."

Claire eyed her suspiciously "Shan, you hate cooking. There must be something going on."

Shannon paused for a moment "Boone's coming over."

"I knew it. Have you told him yet?"

"No."

Claire sighed "So we're still bartenders, huh?"

Shannon turned to look at her friend "You say it like _your_ brother knew what you did."

"Touché."

None of the girls' brothers knew they were strippers. Shannon thought that Boone would try to buy her out of it, but all she wanted was to be independent.

She wanted to prove she could live without anyone's help.

Claire on the other hand, thought her brother – Jack – would kill her. She couldn't imagine what he'd think of her. Jack, with his successful medical career, had a stripper little sister. That wouldn't be nice.

"When's he getting here?" Claire asked.

"Soon, I guess. He said he'd come for lunch and –" The doorbell rang, interrupting Shannon "well, I guess he's here. Could you get that?"

"I'm coming!" Claire called. When she opened the door, she found not Boone, but a delivery boy carrying a big rose bouquet "Yes?"

"Are you... Ms. Littleton?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I've got a delivery for you."

"Oh... who's it from?"

"It's in the card" The boy said impatiently and gave her the flowers. Claire tipped him and ran back to the kitchen.

"Shannon!"

"What, where's Boone?" Then she saw the bouquet "Oh my god! For you?" Claire nodded "Well, who's it from?"

"Who do you think?" Claire said. Even if she hadn't read the card, she had an idea.

"The stalker? Is it?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna check." Claire went to the living room; Shannon in tow; and sat on the couch. She grabbed the card and opened it.

_Claire,_

_I am so sorry that I offended you. I don't know what came over me... I guess it's because I had a crush on you in high school, and I wanted to know if you were as happy now as you were then. I know it was a stupid thing... I swear I don't know what I was thinking; I'm not that kind of guy. I hope you accept these roses as a sign of my apologies. But I don't expect you to look for me. Why would you, after all I did, right?_

_I hope you have a happy life. _

_-Charlie_

"Oh my god..." Claire gasped.

"I know, right? He really thinks you're gonna buy this," Shannon said with a scoff.

"I have to see him again."

She looked at the Australian as if she was crazy "What? Claire, are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean... I don't know. I just feel like I should... thank him," she replied, a little confused with her words.

Shannon couldn't believe her friend "Claire, it's a trap! And you're falling for it!"

Claire got up and grabbed her purse "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Shannon followed her. When they opened the door, they were surprised by Boone.

"Wow, talk about great timing!" He said.

"Hi, Boone!" Claire said and gave him a hug. "Bye, Boone!" And she ran out of the apartment.

"Claire, don't do this! Claire!" Shannon yelled.

"What happened?" Boone asked, clearly puzzled.

His sister sighed "I'll deal with her later. Lunch is almost ready, come in."

"Okay. This actually gives us more time to talk about our problems."

Now Shannon was the one puzzled "What problems?"

Boone sighed "Sit down, Shan."

* * *

Claire didn't know much about Charlie, but she knew that he always went to The 23rd Hour. It was a shot in the dark, especially since it was lunch time, but maybe someone in there knew him and could tell her where he was.

As she expected, the coffee place was almost empty. Charlie was nowhere in sight. Claire sat down on a booth and sighed. A blonde waitress walked up to her "May I take your order?"

Claire sighed again "No, I just... Are you, by any chance, friends with Charlie?"

"Uh... short, blond, British? That Charlie?"

"Yes, did he show up here today?" She asked, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

The waitress gave her a sympathetic smile "No, I'm afraid not. He's probably still home."

She sighed. It'd been a long shot, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset "Okay... thanks." The waitress turned to leave, but Claire called her back "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Has Charlie ever mentioned me before? I'm Claire Littleton."

The waitress laughed "Well, yes. A lot, actually. My boyfriend, Hurley, says he won't shut up about you."

Claire felt her cheeks burning, but tried to change the subject "Hurley? Hugo Reyes? He and Charlie are still friends?"

"Best friends. They live across the hall from each other."

Claire smiled, amazed that a friendship could last this long. Since the place was practically empty, the waitress sat down on the booth across from Claire.

"I'm sorry, but why are you looking for Charlie? From what I hear, you don't seem very fond of him," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Elizabeth, right?" Claire inquired, reading the other woman's nametag.

"Call me Libby."

"Well, Libby, I... wanted to talk to him." Libby looked confused, so Claire continued "He sent me flowers today and I wanted to... thank him."

Libby was already forming a bunch of plans in her head. She had to get them together. "Well, if you want, I could stop by his home and tell him you're looking for him."

"No! No, don't tell him anything." Claire got up "I should really get going."

"Alright. And don't worry, I won't tell him anything."

"Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Bye, Claire." Claire waved and left.

Libby was over the moon. She'd finally be able to successfully set Charlie up with someone. Of course, it wasn't her idea at all. But she was the only one who knew. She had to make sure Charlie would be at the coffee house tomorrow. This was incredibly exciting for her. She couldn't wait to tell Hurley.

* * *

_**A/N:** _I guess this was kinda short, I don't know... r&r, please :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Hey Shan, I'm home," Claire announced as she walked through the door. After the coffee shop, Claire decided to take a walk at Washington Square Park. She stayed there a bit longer than she intended, and only at 4pm she got home.

"Claire, we have a problem."

"What is it? Is Boone still here?"

Shannon emerged from her bedroom; with puffy eyes and red nose "He already left." She walked up to the couch and sat down "He found out, Claire."

"About what?"

"He knows we're strippers!"

Claire felt that coming somehow "How?"

"He said he had his ways. He wants me to move back to LA! I don't want to go back! I'm finally living on my own, I can't go back to being a kid!" Shannon sobbed.

"If you don't want to go, then don't!"

"You don't understand, Claire! You don't know what he's capable of!" She plopped down on the living room couch and crossed her arms.

Claire sighed and sat down by her friend "How much time do we have?"

"After I yelled at him, he gave me three months."

She pulled the other blonde in a hug "Okay, we've got time. I promise you won't have to leave New York."

Shannon wiped her tears "Thanks, Claire" She sobbed "Did you find him? Your stalker?"

She avoided her roommate's eyes "No, but I'll find him tomorrow."

Shannon rolled her eyes "Claire..."

"Look, I'll help you if you don't judge me, okay?" She said, in an almost desperate tone.

Shannon decided to just let it go. Claire probably didn't know what she was doing very well. "Alright. Are you hungry? I mean, did you have lunch?"

"No, is there any left?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll heat it up for you." Shannon got up and went to the kitchen. Claire stayed on the couch, thinking how the hell she would convince Boone to let his sister stay.

* * *

"It's my turn! I'll pick the song!"

"No way, Oliver, it's my turn"

"I call the guitar!"

"NO!"

Libby could hear the boys arguing from the stairs. She assumed they were at Charlie's, since he was the only one who owned the Guitar Hero instruments set.

"Hurley, I called the guitar first!"

"That was before!"

"Before what, Stay Puft?"

"I don't know...before! I want it now!"

"HEY!" The boys were too lost in their argument to notice Libby standing in the doorway. She closed the door and walked in "You three are like big children, aren't you?" she asked, half scolding, half amused.

They looked down, ashamed. "He started it," Charlie muttered, pointing at Sawyer. He lifted a finger to answer, but Libby cut him off "Don't even think about it! Now, I brought us pizza. Can we just be grown ups for a few hours?" The three men nodded "Good. Now come on, I'm starving."

"Me too!" Hurley said.

"How surprising..." Sawyer said. Hurley shot him a dirty look. They all headed to the TV room, carrying slices of pizza.

"So, Libby, aren't you noticing anything weird?" Charlie asked.

"What? That Sawyer's here?"

"Yes! Why am I the only one surprised?"

"He stopped at the coffee house this morning," Libby said.

"And he got your keys from me," Hurley added.

Charlie looked at his friends' grinning faces "You know, sometimes I think you guys hate me."

"We don't hate you, Sport," Sawyer said, taking a big bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, we just strongly disagree with some of your actions," Hurley added.

"Like the whole stripper story."

"I can't believe you sent her flowers, dude."

"What?" Libby faked surprise.

"She deserved an apology," Charlie stated.

"I am so shocked! I can't believe you'd do such thing!" Libby said. Hurley raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's response.

"Can we just forget about this for a bit? Let's talk about Sawyer's 'running'."

"What about his running?" Hurley asked.

"Oh, come on! Sawyer, I know there's more to it!"

"Why? Can't a good ol'run make me happy?"

"It can't be just that."

"But it is."

"Yeah, Charlie, let it go," Libby said.

Charlie just glared at his friends "I hate you guys."

"Yeah, whatever. Love you too, man," Hurley answered.

* * *

Later, he and Libby went back to his apartment. Hurley noticed his girlfriend was biting her nails. She only did that when she had a secret she needed to tell someone.

"You okay, Libby?"

"Yes, just fine," she answered, still biting her nails.

"Talk," he said.

"Claire came to the coffee house today looking for Charlie," she said, all in one breath.

"What? You serious?"

"Yes!" She skipped her way to the couch "Oh, this is so perfect!"

Hurley followed her "Perfect? How?"

"Well, he loves her and now, maybe she loves him too!" She sat down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dude!" Hurley stared at his girlfriend "That's not a good thing!"

"Why not?" Libby just couldn't understand why her boyfriend was so against Charlie and Claire getting together.

"She's a stripper!" He stated, matter-of-factly.

"So? She looked very decent to me," she replied.

Hurley sighed "That's not it. You know how obsessive Charlie can get."

It seemed that everything Charlie did came with a crazy obsession. It all started when his father dragged him and Liam to watch Star Wars - Return of the Jedi. After that everything in his room became Star Wars themed and he told everyone he was going to be a Jedi when he grew up. And he was only seven years old. This is probably one of the reasons he got addicted to drugs so fast. Up until now, his obsessions were restricted to music, video games and pop culture in general, but that didn't mean it couldn't branch out to people.

That's why Hurley was so scared. Charlie's been a one night stand man ever since his band days, so it'd never been a problem. But now he just fell in love with a stripper. Which is good, in a way, but... she's a stripper. There's no way in hell Charlie wouldn't get jealous of her.

"Isn't this a chance for him to prove us wrong? To show us that he can actually _love_ someone?" Libby asked her boyfriend, hoping she could get this paranoia out of his head.

Hurley sighed and sat down on the couch beside her. "Look, let's just see how this goes," she said.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt. I mean, you saw what happened to Sawyer."

"He's a big boy. And just because I introduced Sawyer to Kate that doesn't mean it was my fault!"

"I know. I didn't say anything."

Libby scooted closer to Hurley "You just really love to play matchmaker, don't you?" he said.

"Of course!" She answered happily "They helped us get together. I just think I should return the favor."

Hurley smiled, remembering the craziness it was for Sawyer and Charlie to get them together "I love you, you know?"

"I know. I love you too," she said and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day, Charlie, Sawyer and Libby – who was having a day off – were hanging out at the coffee place.

"I'm telling you! Did you see how early he left after the pizza yesterday?"

"Charlie, give the man a break! It was because of the pizza, he needed to burn the calories," Libby replied.

"Come on, Libby! You're the one who likes love stories! Isn't there even the smallest possibility he might be seeing someone?"

"You two know I'm right here and capable of answering for myself, right?" Sawyer said.

"What's her name, then?" Charlie challenged.

"She ain't got a name, 'cause there ain't no girl."

"Let it go, Charlie."

"Fine, but just so you know –" He suddenly stopped. Through the glass, he could see Claire coming from the other side of the street. "Oh, god, I'm going to the bathroom"

"Why?" asked Sawyer, who didn't know who Claire was.

"Claire's coming."

"Really?" Sawyer turned and tried to guess which girl on the street was her. "I'll go with you." He started to follow Charlie, but Libby stopped him.

"Stay."

"Why?" By this time, Charlie was already in the bathroom.

"She wants to talk to Charlie."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me yesterday."

"What? When?"

"When she came here looking for him."

"But, why was she looking for him?"

"I don't know, now shush, she's coming! Hi, Claire!" Libby's voice was an octave higher than she intended.

Claire smiled shyly "Hi. Is he here today?"

"Well, he's uh –"

"In the bathroom," Sawyer interrupted "If you want I could get him for you."

"Oh, okay. Just tell him I'll be sitting over there," she said and pointed to an empty table at the other side of the café. "Thank you," she added and went to the table.

"No problem, sweetheart," Sawyer said as he got up "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? I don't know how the hell you guys survived without me for two months."

Libby laughed "We didn't. Now go!"

Sawyer found Charlie manically pacing in the bathroom. He jumped when his friend walked in.

"Is she gone?" Charlie asked, grabbing his friend's shirt.

Sawyer just smirked "You can come out now."

"Oh good," he replied with a sigh as he ran out. As soon as he stepped out he saw Claire at a nearby table. He turned back, only to bump into Sawyer.

"You said she was gone!" Charlie hissed.

"No, I said you could come out."

"She's still here!"

"I know. She wants to talk to you."

"What?" Charlie looked at him, shocked.

"You heard me. Go get her, Sport." Sawyer patted his back and went back to their table. Charlie took a deep breath and walked up to Claire's table.

"Hey," he said and Claire looked up "you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, actually," she said as Charlie sat down on the booth.

"What is it then?"

Claire opened her mouth, and then closed it. She sighed and looked at him "I know this seems weird after all you've done, but... I felt that I had to thank you for the flowers."

"It's no big deal. I was a jerk to you, the least I could give you was an apology."

Claire smiled and looked down at her hands "I also wanted you to know that despite everything, I don't hate you... and I hope we can be friends."

Charlie beamed "Really?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence. "You didn't have to thank me personally," Charlie said.

"I know, but... I wanted to," Claire said, slightly flushed "And I was thinking that maybe we could... I don't know, get to know each other? And, you know, go out, maybe?"

Charlie was surprised at this suggestion "Like... a date?"

"No! Just... friends going out," Claire said, a little too rushed.

"Oh... that would be great," he answered, despite feeling crushed.

"Are you free on Thursday?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Absolutely," Charlie said, trying his best to contain his happiness. They exchanged phone numbers and Claire left.

Charlie walked back to his table nonchalantly. Or so he thought.

"How did it go? What did she say?" Libby asked, over excitedly.

"Oh, you know how it is... just another girl's number." Charlie was having a really hard time keeping his cool around Sawyer. He didn't want the southerner to know how he was soft-hearted inside.

"Does she love you?" she asked; a happy glow in her eyes.

"Well, love is overrated, love." If he was wearing sunglasses, he would have taken them off.

Sawyer was really amused watching this scene "Come on, Chuckie! Just spill it out, I've always known you were the sensitive type."

Charlie successfully kept his pose for five more seconds "She asked me out!" He answered excitedly, almost squealing, huge smile on his face. Libby did squeal, as she hugged Charlie.

"I thought you were the sensitive type. Now I know you're just your average girl," Sawyer said mockingly.

Charlie frowned "You just say that because you haven't felt this thrill in a long time."

"And what thrill would that be?"

"The thrill of a new love," the brit answered, still grinning from ear to ear.

Libby was still having an excitement rush "When are you going out? Where are you taking her? Is it somewhere romantic? Are you telling her you love her?"

"I'm not in love with her!"

Both his friends frowned "Seriously, Chuckie? After this schoolgirl scene you still denying it?"

"But you said the thrill of a new _love_!" Libby said, disheartened.

"Figuratively! Now if you'll excuse me, it may be July, but the music never stops!" With that, he left.

"I'll give it a month," Libby said.

"I'll give it a week... for what exactly?" Sawyer asked.

"For them to realize they love each other!" She answered, dreamily.

"Oh, I thought you meant 'till they had sex," he said and smirked.

Libby shook her head "You're a pig."

"What? I'm just saying."

She just sighed. It was good to have Sawyer back.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Wow. If I'm not mistaking, this is the longest chapter yet. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed or just read the previous chapter. You guys are awesome :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** _Sorry if I've been away for so long! I had a huge test last week, and I was away studying for it. Updates should be a little more regular now, but I won't be able to post the Thanksgiving chapter on Thanksgiving (I have a Thanksgiving chapter planed BTW :D) Also, I don't own Sbarro's but I wish I did. For those who don't know, it's a pizzeria in NYC. Well, not _just _a pizzeria, but I always eat pizza there when I visit the Big Apple :D

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The days passed slowly for both of them.

Charlie started to work harder on Drive Shaft's new album. They've been working on it for a month, but there was still a lot to be done. This was Charlie's way to keep himself from freaking out about the "date".

Liam found strange that his brother was working double. But he didn't complain. Charlie had been very distracted the last few weeks and that delayed a lot of the work the band had to do. Besides, Charlie hadn't worked this hard since he was_ in_ the band.

Sometimes Liam wondered if it'd been for the best that his brother left the band. The fans didn't mind that much, nor the critics, but somehow it bothered Liam. Drive Shaft was _their _thing, something _they'd _built out of nothing. He was really upset when Charlie left. Even if he was proud of his little brother for going clean; even if Liam himself followed his steps months later; it still bothered him now and again. And then Charlie begged him and the boys to keep the band going. So Liam; reluctantly at first; Patrick and Roderick went on a search for a new bassist. Patrick, the drummer, suggested that they looked for a female bassist. Liam loved the idea.

And when he looked at Drive Shaft's new bassist Karen, he forgot all those doubts.

Yes, it was the best for both the brothers.

* * *

Claire didn't have a lot to focus on, except when it concerned Shannon. Boone was keeping her on a short leash and she hated it. Claire basically stayed in the middle of every argument they had. Boone sometimes criticized her as well. One day in particular their screaming match was enough to break Shannon. Claire was there to console her friend, but she wished this could all just stop. Luckily, they still had time to trick her brother into letting Shannon stay.

Meanwhile, Claire thought about her date – for lack of a better word – with Charlie. She wasn't even sure why she'd asked him out, let alone why she was so excited about it. After all the things he did, after all those times he stalked her... it's like she didn't care. Something about him pulled her in. Until she finds out what, she'll just see where this goes. It can't do any harm; it's just dinner between friends... right?

* * *

The day of the "date" had finally come. Charlie was a pile of nerves. He decided to call his friends over, so they can help him out with his outfit.

"How do I look?" He asked as he walked in the living room, where the gang was seated.

"You look great, Hoss," Sawyer said, not even looking up from his book.

"Dude, is that a Goofy tie?" Hurley asked, pointing at the ridiculously childish tie.

"Well... yes! I thought this way she could see how playful and funny I am."

"Or that your mom thinks you're still a kid and buys your ties," Libby pointed out.

"My mum is dead!"

"She doesn't know that," Hurley said.

"Fine," Charlie said and went back to his room.

As soon as he left, Libby hissed "When was the last time he bought clothes?"

"Don't know, don't care," Sawyer said as he flipped a page of his book.

"It's not a big deal for us guys as it is for you girls," Hurley noted.

"I know, but ever since I met him, I've seen him with twelve different shirts, ten pants, one hoodie, two sneakers and a bunch of rented suits!"

Sawyer finally looked up "You kept count?"

"Okay, how about now?" Charlie said as he came back.

"What is that?" Libby asked, pointing to the scarf and fake glasses.

"Are those IMAX glasses?" Sawyer laughed.

"...Maybe. It doesn't matter. This way, she's gonna think I'm smart and hip."

"With 3D glasses?"

"And a scarf? Dude, it's like 95 degrees outside!"

"Are you gonna give her the glasses? Because that'd be the only way she'll be able to see your –"

"Wow, stop it right there!" Libby pleaded. Sawyer just smirked.

"Fine, I'll change," Charlie said annoyed.

"I bet you didn't know he had a scarf," Hurley told his girlfriend.

"I wasn't counting the accessories. Do you know how many rings he has?"

"Dude, I know. He owns more jewelry than my mom."

"Okay, third time's the charm. Are you ready?" Charlie called from his bedroom.

"Yeah, come out!" As soon as Charlie emerged, Hurley, Sawyer and Libby burst out laughing.

"He's... a skirt... I can't... breath" Sawyer tried to say.

"Excuse me, this is not a skirt. It's a kilt," Charlie pointed at his red and green kilt.

"...Why, dude?" Hurley managed to say.

"To show her that I'm proud of my Scottish heritage."

"But... you're not Scottish," Libby said, finally controlling her laughter.

"I know. But she doesn't," he said, like it was some genius plan.

"That's it, I'm picking out your outfit," she said as she got up "If you have a kilt, than you must have some normal clothes."

"So it's a no?"

"No!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shannon was helping Claire with her outfit.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Shannon said as her roommate got dressed.

"Why? It's just dinner between friends!"

"You're not friends! You barely know each other! It's a date, Claire."

"No, it's not."

"Right. Hey, if you end up sleeping together, could you do so at his place? I really don't want to get home and hear stuff I'm not supposed to."

"Wha- Shannon! I'm not gonna sleep with him!"

"Oh, right. You have that first date rule."

"It's not a date!"

"Why are you so dressed up then?" Shannon pointed at Claire's short strapless black dress and burgundy pumps.

"I'm not dressed up."

"I haven't seen you in that dress since your last date. That was almost a year ago."

Claire just stared at Shannon in disgust "You know, I don't have to explain myself to you." She walked to her dresser and picked up a fake diamond necklace. She struggled to put it on. Shannon watched the scene in amusement.

"You need help, Claire?"

Claire struggled a bit more, before finally giving up "Yes, please." Shannon got the necklace from her friend and tried to fasten it. At that moment, the intercom rang.

"Oh my god, it's him!" Claire ran to answer it, almost cutting her own neck on the process "Yes?"

"_It's Charlie"_

"I'll be down in a minute!" She ran back to her room and picked up a jacket. Shannon was still standing by her roommate's dresser, necklace in hand. Claire walked back to her and she fastened the necklace on Claire's neck. "Okay, how do I look?"

"You look great. Now go! He's waiting for you."

"Okay. Bye, Shan." Claire ran to the door and walked down the stairs.

"Good luck on your date!"

"_It's not a date!" _She heard her friend yell back. Shannon just shook her head and walked back inside.

* * *

Outside, Charlie waited while frenetically repeating to himself that this was not a date. Soon, Claire emerged from the building's front door "Hi, Charlie," she said and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Claire. You look great."

Claire blushed "Thank you. You look great too."

"Oh, I just put on the first thing I saw," Charlie said proudly, even if it wasn't even close to the truth. He owned Libby big time.

"So, where are we going?" Claire asked as they started walking, headed to the subway.

"I thought that since this is not a date we could just walk around Times Square and maybe eat at Sbarro's."

"Sounds great. I mean, for a friend's gathering. Because this is not a date," Claire didn't sound convincing. There was a moment of silence.

"Or, you know, I made reservations at this Italian restaurant at the Village. Supposed to be really good."

"Yes!" Claire said, a little too excited "I mean, yes, that's good too."

"And if you want, we could take a cab."

"Friends take cabs!" She said, feeling stupid right after it.

"Yes! And we're friends!" Charlie joined in her stupidity.

"_Just _friends," Claire emphasized.

"And this is not a date."

"Not at all."

* * *

_**A/N:** _Thanks to everyone still reading it! You guys are awesome :D


End file.
